I Hate Candies (Original Version: Discontinued)
by honeyandpancakes
Summary: Louisa Robinson is a very normal woman. She had blue eyes and black hair that was always looped into a bun. She had a job at the town schoolhouse as a teacher and she loved it. But when a student named Charlie Bucket ends up in her class for the new year, will he end up her new favorite student, or will it open up a wound that had just about finished healing? (Discontinued)
1. Prologue

Louisa lived on the 24th house of a boarding house. The boarding house was called the P.W. Huffledinck Tower, but because it looked just like a pepper pot everyone called it the Pepperpot Building. She lived in Apartment 243 with Mr. Munroe, who was small and hairy and didn't like the rain or having his hair brushed.

Lousia, on the other hand, loved all kinds of weather, particularly rain, because she liked splashing in puddles. She also liked brushing Mr. Munroe's hair. She found it very relaxing, and it helped her to think, especially if there was a tricky problem to solve or a clever plan to work out.

Louisa liked solving tricky problems and working out clever plans even more than she like splashing puddles. She kept her eyes and ears open in case across anything unusual or interesting. So did Mr. Munroe.

When Louisa was little, her parents travelled the world collecting interesting things. Apartment 243 was full of things they collected.

Her parents had promised that one day, when she was older, Louisa could join them on their travels, but until then she was to stay at home and look after their collections.

Louisa didn't mind too much because not only did she have Mr. Munroe, she had another friend.

A special friend.

You see, when Louisa was still a child, there was another boy who lived on the end of the street who was the son of the most famous dentist in the town. _**Willy Wonka**_.

Louisa had recently moved into the town and was going through the normal phase of awkardness and whether or not she should behave as if she was popular at school, or if she should simply shut her mouth and sit in the corner.

Louisa simply decided to shut her mouth, but luckily there was a boy sitting next to her who was sweet, imaginative and willing to have her as a friend, and this is a deal that one like Louisa could not overturn.

And so, like that, they became friends.

Now, there's so many different things that you should know about Willy Wonka, such as the point that Willy is probably the greatest candy maker that ever lived. O.O

And that when Willy was little, he was absolutely intrigued by candies of all shapes and sizes. With every candy he took a bite of he took a note of, sometimes they tasted very very sweet, (too sweet according to Willy) sometimes they tasted very bitter, (what is this!? coffee!? _um, well Willy, it is a coffee flavored caramel._ Louisa would say. well, I don't like coffee so that's done for) and sometimes they were simply perfect.

Louisa loved candies too but rather then take notes of them she helped Willy look for different candies to try and take note of. Louisa liked looking for candies. Chocolates were her favorite. But she liked Willy alot more.

But one day when the sky was cold and grey, she saw Willy running away from his home of Mr. Wonka, bag hanging his shoulder.

Louisa ran after him while a thousand thoughts ran through her head, such as the obvious, _Where is he going? Is he running away? And if so, why didn't he tell me?_

But it was too late.

He was gone.

And ever since then she lost her taste for candies.

Especially chocolate.

Because it didn't taste sweet to her anymore.


	2. Chapter 1

One morning, Mr. Munroe found a postcard and a brown-paper parcel on the doormat.

Mr. Munroe took the postcard and the brown-paper parcel to Louisa, who was busy arranging her Odd Shoe collection.

Louisa read the postcard and then opened the brown-paper parcel.

It was filled with books, papers, and pencils.

"Thank you, Mr. Munroe,-" she said.

"We must pack straight away! The school has finally given me a position as a teacher at the school!"

When Louisa opened the cupboard to get her suitcase, a large bear stepped out.

*The bear lives in the basement of the Pepperpot builing, but sometimes when it is chilly Louisa lets him sleep him in the cupboard.

"Hello," said Louisa to the bear. "Would you mind handing me my suitcase?"

"Not at all," said the bear, rummaging in the cupboard. "Going somewhere nice?"

"I've finally gotten the teaching job that I told you about!" said Louisa with a big smile. "You can help me pack if you like."

"I'd be delighted," said the bear. "And I'll look after the apartement while you're away - I'm sure there's snow on the way"

*The bear had never been to school, but it seemed to know exactly what to pack. **The bear was extremly well travelled so was very good at packing suitcases.

That night Louisa was so excited she couldn't sleep. She had never had a proper job. In her past she had had many different jobs, such as a journalist, an author, a child caretaker, all of which didn't last long.

Sometimes they were hard...

Sometimes they were complicated...

And sometimes... they were fun.

But since the last job she had, (a child caretaker) she had quite enjoyed children, so she came up with the idea to try and get a job as a teacher.

Although Louisa had lots of friends in the Big City...

-The bear from the basement.

-Vivienne from the 3rd St Shoe Store

-Mrs. Pasternak from apartement 244 and her monkey, Morris.

-Max, the paperboy.

-and Mr. Munroe.

...she had never been a teacher, so she didn't know many kids.

Louisa couldn't wait to go to the school and meet so many new children and people to make friends with, which was why she was too excited to sleep.

Mr. Munroe didn't sleep much either.


	3. Chapter 3

"All right, lessons, check. Books, check. All stationary, check. Okay, I think I'm good." Louisa took a deep a deep breath. And called out, "Mr. Munroe!"

Mr. Munroe walked into the room with an umbrella and passed it to Louisa.

"This it Mr. Munroe, this is finally it!" Louisa spoke excitedly. "I'm going!" Mr. Munroe grumbled. "Oh goodness no! I know these children will be very well-behaved." Louisa spoke positively as she ran towards the door.

"Goodbye Mr. Munroe, and off I go to work!"

"Good morning class, and may I say, welcome back from summer vacation." As Louisa looked around the classroom that was filled with children sitting in rows, seated in their desks. They looked at their new teacher, awed to think that such a good-looking woman like Louisa could be a teacher.

"She might be a spy." Whispered one boy with curly hair and blue eyes.

"-Or a model." Spoke a girl with pitch-black hair and brown eyes and a checker-patterned dress.

But amongst the whispers, one boy with brown hair and green eyes simply watched his new teacher, his eyes following her hands that was writing something on the chalk board. His name was Charlie Bucket. Now, Charlie was the heir to the entirely huge chocolate company that was owned by none other than Willy Wonka himself. Because of this, Charlie was extremely popular in school, but that didn't change his sweet demeanor and attitude.

Louisa felt a pair of eyes on the back of her head around quickly enough to see Charlie's face blush at the sight of her face, but instead of frowning, she simply gave a sweet smile and continued on writing.

First an M, then an S, 'period', then an L, and soon enough it spelled out a word. Not a word, a name.

Ms. Louisa Robinson.

"Hello students, my name is Ms. Louisa Robinson, -" Louisa pointed at her name and made a highlighting motion. "-and I, am your new teacher."

"All right now, class dismissed." Louisa smiled as she watched the children quickly grab their coats and dashed out the door. (Heading for the candy shop I might add.) Of course, Louisa didn't even take a consideration of this of this, since she hated candies.

As Louisa began started packing up her folders, Charlie came up to her. As she kept on packing she spoke, "Can I help you Mr. Bucket?"

"Oh, um, I was hoping you could help me with the math problems…" "Oh yes, -" Louisa placed her binder and sat down. "Now, what are you having trouble with Charlie?" "You know my name?" "Why of course I do." She smiled. "You're Willy Wonka's heir, aren't you? I don't think there's one person in the entire world now who doesn't know you Mr. Bucket." Charlie flustered once more as Louisa knocked her delicate to the side and spoke, "Right?" "Yes ma'am."

Louisa breathed and spoke, "Now, which math questions are you having trouble with?"


End file.
